ROBANDO BESOS Y CORONAS
by Nachi Bloodwork
Summary: Robar una prenda al chico más popular del colegio, ganar la corona del baile de fin de cursos y darle un beso a su amor platónico son lo único figuran en la lista para que Bella y sus amigas consigan algo que quieren… ¿podrán lograrlo? ExB OoC ShortFic SkaterBella - HIATUS INDEFINIDO


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de la incomparable maestra…. Stephenie Meyer, la idea me vino al acordarme de una película del 2004 llamada… Sleepover, pero que conste, los diálogos, el inicio y gran parte de la trama SON MIOS (yo no recuerdo como inicia, los diálogos ni nada por el estilo, solo leves partes, así que me decidí por utilizar mi imaginación)

**Summary:** Robar una prenda al chico más popular del colegio, ganar la corona del baile de fin de cursos y darle un beso a su amor platónico son lo único figuran en la lista para que Bella y sus amigas consigan algo que quieren… ¿podrán lograrlo?

* * *

><p><em><strong>R<strong>_o**Ba**_**n**_D_**O**_ _B_**eS**_Os_ y _C_**O****r**_oN_**a****S**

**A_ce_**p**t**a_n_**d****o l_a _**_A_**pu**_es_**ta  
><strong>

**BELLA POV:**

Observé como la luz del sol se colaba entre las gruesas ramas de los arboles. Era otro día en el campus del instituto, otro momento en el que me sentaría en el mismo lugar de siempre…

De la nada sentí como alguien me empujaba, haciendo que mi mochila y demás cosas se aproximaran violentamente al suelo al igual que yo.

Cerré los ojos, esperando sentir el golpe de la caída, el cual llegó rápidamente causando un fuerte sonido. Levanté la vista y pude ver a lo lejos como Tanya, Lauren y Jessica, las chicas más populares del instituto, se reían mientras me miraban con la burla plasmada en la cara.

Hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de soñar con eso de que ''mi príncipe azul'' me sostuviera antes de caer, así que ya era normal verme estampada contra el suelo, a menos que mis amigas me atraparan.

Me levanté después de recoger mis cosas y vi como mis amigas se acercaban rápidamente, al parecer habían visto mi estrepitosa caída.

- ¿Estás bien, Bella? – me dijo un Alice toda alterada después de ver mi caída.

- Si, si estoy… bien, no hay problema – le respondí automáticamente mientras veía como Rose y Ángela le lanzaban miradas venenosas a las chicas que me habían empujado.

- Esperemos que no se vuelvan a meter con nosotras, ya verán, chicas, algún día de estos las haremos tomar una cucharadita de su propia medicina – murmuró una Rose con sonrisa maquiavélica.

Las chicas y yo solo nos reímos en respuesta, sabíamos que eso llegaría tarde o temprano, pero por otro lado teníamos la mala suerte de que nunca encontrábamos nuestra oportunidad.

Caminamos lentamente hacia la mesa en la que nos sentábamos desde hacía un año atrás, cerca, o más bien, al lado del basurero.

Antes de sentarnos limpiamos las sillas que habían sido salpicadas con cátchup y mostaza, y después de un rato empezamos a comer, ignorando el fétido olor, y mirando las mesas junto a la fuente en medio del campus.

- No sabes lo que daría por estar en aquella mesa – dijo Alice por lo bajo, mirando fijamente su refresco de limón.

- Coincido contigo. No sé cómo es posible que, siendo nosotras tan adineradas como ellas, no tengamos o seamos dignas de una mesa junto a la fuente - bufó Rose.

- Tengan paciencia, además, piénsenlo bien, es nuestro último año aquí. Solo nos quedan unos días amas y ya, iremos a la universidad, estudiaremos y haremos nuestras vida, no nos mortifiquemos por algo así, a ellas les irá peor – se quejó Angie al ver nuestras caras.

- Si, ¿pero es que acaso no ves como se burlan de nosotras día a día? Ni siquiera hemos tenido nuestro momento para ser populares por lo menos un día – casi grité, haciendo gestos – solo queda una semana, esta noche es el baile de fin de curso, es viernes, y la próxima semana solo la tendremos para venir y nivelar las notas de algunas materias. No podemos quedarnos con brazos cruzados.

- Bella… sabes que tu mamá no te dejará ir al baile de esta noche, ¿verdad? – dijo seriamente Alice, nunca la había visto así.

- Si, Bella, recuerda las reglas de tus padres… - secundó Angie.

- No, chicas, esta vez no nos dejaremos manipular, las reglas son para romper e iremos a ese baile les guste o no a nuestros padres – les dije firmemente mientras me cruzaba de brazos, sabía que estaba decidida y nadie me haría cambiar.

- Pero… ¿y nuestra pijamada de esta noche? – me dijo Alice haciendo uno de sus pucheros asesinos.

- ¡Bella! Pero sabes que tus padres están de vacaciones y se darán cuenta si desaparecemos de tu casa - dijo Rose mirándome a los ojos.

- Mira, mi hermano estará hoy en casa, mi madre me ha dicho hoy por la mañana que iba a tener una de esas ''noche de chicas'' con sus amigas, podemos aprovechar sobornando a Emmett para que entretenga a Charlie, haciéndole creer que estaremos en nuestra pijamada cuando realmente estaremos yendo hacia el baile – les expliqué.

Observé como sus rostros se iluminaban lentamente al tiempo que empezaban a saltar en sus bancas y empezaban a hacer planes para nuestro escape.

A lo lejos, vimos como las chicas populares, nuestras ex amigas, nos dirigían miradas de reojo antes de sentarse en las bancas de aquella mesa con que siempre habíamos soñado. Casi enseguida se les unieron unos chicos, hablaron por un rato y después se fueron. ¡Todas eran unas zorras!

Tanya era una traidora. Nos había humillado frente a todo el instituto con tal de alcanzar sus metas.

_Todo había iniciado cuando Jessica y Lauren llegaron el año pasado, eran hermanas, tenían muchas cosas en común, pero la principal siempre era llamar la atención y lucirse frente a todo el mundo._

_Y nuestra Tanya, como en aquel momento la llamábamos, no se había resistido a sus peticiones. Al principio nos había contado la idea de que nos uniésemos a sus sueños, pero una vez haber visto a las chicas nos habíamos retractado de unirnos._

_Al poco tiempo, se sintió un poco… ''traicionada, abandonada y defraudada'', como decía Tanya. Y esta se vio casi ''obligada'' a hacernos crueles bromas y a romper nuestra amistad._

_Pero la última gota que colmó el vaso, por así decirlo, fue cuando gritó frente a todo el instituto que nosotras, Alice, Rose y yo, habíamos ´´salido´´ con cada uno de sus ex novios y que lo había ocultado para que todos vieran que nosotras éramos buenas._

_Poco después llego Ángela, a la que llamábamos también Angie, que fue como un remplazo, pero también un alivio y cura para nuestro sufrimiento. Después de eso habíamos perdido la conexión completamente. Solo literalmente, digo, la veíamos todo el día en el instituto, cruzábamos unas cuantas palabras, pero de ahí no había más._

Escuché a las chicas riéndose, causando que dirigiera mi atención en ellas

- ¿De qué se ríen ahora? – les pregunté confusa.

Ellas solo me respondieron ladeando la cabeza hacia las chicas de las que había estado pensando hacia unos momentos.

Al parecer Lauren se había asustado con algo, había saltado sobre la mesa, causando que los vasos de bebida cayesen sobre Tanya y Jessica, que casi lloraban de la rabia.

Con la imagen que vi mi risa no se hizo esperar, haciendo que mis fuertes carcajadas se unieran a las de ellas y que todos a nuestro alrededor nos prestaran atención.

Nuestra risa se fue calmando y poco a poco fuimos siendo consientes de los ojos sobre nosotras. Volteamos la vista hacia Tanya y sus amigas y rápidamente supimos, por sus miradas cargadas de odio, que se habían dado cuenta de nuestro pequeño show.

Nosotras bajamos la vista sonrojadas, pero aun riéndonos por lo bajo.

De la nada, escuchamos como una ola de suspiros inundaba el campus… seguramente otro chico popular.

Giramos rápidamente nuestras cabezas, pero solo alcanzamos dos borrones. Las figuras se detuvieron en una de las esquinas del campus, sobre unas bancas metálicas. Rápidamente llegamos a la conclusión de que eran… Edward Cullen y Jasper Hale.

Todas las chicas suspiraban por ellos, eran los más populares, guapos, talentosos y adinerados chico de este inmundo lugar. Sin contar, claro, que Edward era el jugador estrella del equipo de baloncesto e incluso uno de los alumnos con mejores notas en el instituto. Se pasaba gran parte del tiempo compitiendo conmigo, teníamos muchas cosas en común: la literatura, los deportes, la música clásica… el deporte extremo.

En fin, se podía decir que era una de sus ''seguidoras'' solo que mas… moderada. Edward había sido novio de Tanya un mes después de que ella se separara de nuestro grupo, su relación solo duró dos meses, no tenían nada en común…

Y él seguía buscándola… buscando a aquella chica que tuviera gustos en común, una chica en la que podía confiar, y que lo amara no solo por su cuenta bancaria o popularidad, sino por él, su personalidad, su _yo_ real.

Pero era una lástima que él nunca se fijaría en mí. No, yo no existía, no podría existir en un mundo como el de él, porque yo, Isabella Swan, una chica de 18 años, demasiado refinada y tímida no estaría jamás a su altura.

Por otro lado… estaba Jasper, el era el ''camarada'' de Edward, lo acompañaba a todos lados, era muy parecido a Edward y era el amor platónico de mi mejor amiga: Alice. Lástima que ya tenía novia…

- Ey, tu, Swan… ¿Qué haces comiéndote a nuestros novios con los ojos? – escuché unas voces demasiado chillonas y conocidas para mi gusto…

Miré a mis amigas preguntándoles con la mirada que me había perdido y ellas torcieron el rostro, haciéndome entender que tampoco entendía y que se habían quedado levitando en la nada al igual que yo.

Tomé el brazo de Alice, que estaba sentada justo a mi lado, y miramos con el rabillo del ojo como las tres zorras se acercaban con ese vulgar contoneo de caderas…

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, perra? – dijo amenazante Rose haciendo que la tal Jessica se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

Nosotras, mientras tanto, hicimos como que no habíamos visto nada y volteamos a otro lado, justo en donde estaban Edward y Jasper, que miraban curiosos el desplante de las chicas.

- ¡Les pregunté que qué es lo que hacen comiéndose a los chicos con la mirada! – graznó Lauren mirándose las uñas.

- Eso a ti que te importa, que yo sepa no son sus novios, podemos mirar en donde se nos de la regalada gana. Además, no los estábamos viendo a ellos, estábamos planeando nuestra noche de pijamadas, algo que no te incumbe para nada – refunfuñé echando fuego por los ojos.

- Aaaaaaah, vámonos chicas – chilló una Jessica totalmente roja de la rabia.

- No las queremos ver de vuelta, estúpidas – le coreamos haciendo que medio campus se riera de nuestra despedida.

**-O-**

El día siguió de lo más normal… Bueno, eso exceptuando que me hicieron una zancadilla, causando que me cayera y que, al final de clases encontrase una hamburguesa totalmente embarrada entre el parabrisas de mi Aston Martin.

Por suerte eso no causó mucho daño, sin tomar en cuenta el asqueroso olor que salía de allí, y lo tuvimos que llevarlo a un lavado de autos, haciendo que me aburriera, tomara mi patineta y saliese rumbo hacia las rampas de patinaje que habían en un parque cercano mientras las chicas se excusaban para ir de compras y pidiéndome que las pasara a buscar al mall.

**EDWARD POV:**

El desplante de las chicas cerca del basurero había hecho que Jasper y yo nos riéramos con ganas. Rara vez se podíamos ver cómo les cerraban las bocas a esas arpías.

¡Y pensar que salí con Tanya durante unos meses!

La verdad no tengo idea, pero que importa, eso ya es pasado. Lo único que me importaba en estos momentos, ya casi terminando el instituto, era encontrar al amor de mi vida. Sé que apenas tengo 18 años, pero hay que empezar desde temprano, ¿o no? Había muchas chicas en Seattle, lo suficiente como para hacer un concurso, había probado con todas para ver si así encontraba a ''mi novia perfecta'', pero tenía la desdicha de que todas eran iguales, me perseguían por lo que tenía, no por quien era, y, además, no teníamos muchos gustos en común.

- Ey, Edward, ¿babeando otra vez por aquellas chicas? – me dijo Jasper pasándome una mano por el frente y mirándome con una sonrisa burlona.

Me levanté de un salto de la banca en la que nos encontrábamos, le pegué amistosamente en el brazo y me reí a carcajada abierta…

- ¿Y a ti no era que te gustaba la tal ''Alice''? – le dije ya de pie sobre mi patineta y patinando rápidamente por la acera – a ver si me alcanzas, creo que voy a seguir a las chicas…

Vi como se levantaba y cogía la patineta rápidamente para seguirme minutos después. Me encantaba molestarlo con la idea de que él y Alice fuesen novios, siempre que lo hacia se le coloreaban las orejas.

- Sabes que tengo novia, hermano, no me puedo separar de ella y sabes porque… me hundirá, ¡me hará la vida cuadritos!

Después de la pequeña broma entramos rápidamente para guardar los libros y seguimos con las clases que faltaban, todo iba de maravilla, como siempre, hasta que…

- ¡Edward, por fin te encuentro! Quería preguntarte si ibas a ir al baile de esta noche… ¿ya conseguiste pareja? – me dijo una Tanya totalmente loca.

Vi como movía las pestañas rápidamente, intentando parecer tierna, ¡se veía como si tuviese arena en los ojos! No quería salir con ella, ¡¿Por todos los cielos, es que acaso no entendía que ya no éramos novios? Miré a nuestros alrededor, vi a una chica pálida de cabellos castaños, delgada, de complexión frágil, casi un ángel e inventé lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- Mmm lo siento Tanya, ya tengo pareja, búscate a otra pareja.

- Oh… ¿pero no puedes decirle que ya estabas ocupado? Digo... puedes reemplazarla conmigo… - dijo ida mientras se tocaba la barbilla.

¿Es que acaso esta chica no entendía razones? Yo no quería ir con ella, eso nunca….

- Lo siento, Tanya, pero la persona a la que invite es demasiado especial como para reemplazarla con alguien que no vale absolutamente nada – dije mirando hacia detrás de ella, en donde se encontraba aquel hermoso ángel. Ella, por otro lado, se había quedado helada, lo cual aproveché para dar media vuelta y salir en busca de Jasper para ir hacia las rampas de patinaje que había en el parque.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con la pista de rampas totalmente despejada. Si había cosa que mas me gustara era patinar solo, o al menos con Jasper, claro.

**-O-**

Tenía casi una hora de estar sobre la patineta, me sentía un poco cansado, Jasper se había ido a comprar algo para su auto así se supuse que estaría aquí por un buen tiempo. Fui bajando la velocidad de mi patineta y en poco tiempo llegué a la banca más cercana. Me senté sobre una que estaba bajo un árbol y me quedé mirando, con la patineta a mis pies, la pista con rampas totalmente vacías.

Tania que buscarme a alguien que estuviese dispuesto a pasar el tiempo conmigo, sabía que Jasper no estaría siempre allí, el intentaría hacer hasta lo imposible por llegar a salir alguna vez con Alice…

Cerré los ojos intentando refrescar mi mente, pensando en la chica desconocida que había visto en los pasillos del instituto, no sabía nada de ella… ¿sería nueva? Eso no lo sabía, pero que importaba, dentro de unos meses empezaría la universidad y talves tendría un tiempo suficiente como para encontrar a mi chica.

Mis pensamientos se fueron perdiendo poco a poco, cada vez yendo más lejos. Ya no escuchaba los ruidos de la ciudad, estaban lejos de mis sentidos. Me relajé y dejé que mi mente solo se concentrara en las cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor: podía sentir cómo una fresca brisa inundaba el lugar haciendo que algunas hojas se arrastraran por las agrietadas aceras que rodeaban el parque, el sonido lejano de algunos autos, las ramas de los arboles moverse suavemente haciendo que una suave tonada llegara a mi oídos. Pero de pronto escuché como un sonido demasiado conocido llegaba directamente desde la pista. Abrí los ojos casi al instante y me encontré con la más bella de las imágenes…

Había una chica con aspecto frágil que patinaba casi profesionalmente sobre las rampas, haciendo saltos que nunca había considerado posibles… una que por cierto me recordaba mucho a la del instituto…

**BELLA POV:**

Estuve patinando casi media hora, me sentía nerviosa, podía hasta jurar que alguien me estaba viendo, y no precisamente los que pasaban cerca del parque.

Lastimosamente me tuve que ir, ya que no solo lo hice por aquella mirada penetrante que hacía que me pusiese nerviosa, sino porque las chicas me llamaron para que las pasara a buscar, al parecer el auto ya estaba listo.

- Bella… ¿en que estas pensando, qué es eso que te tiene tan…ida? – me dijo una Angie demasiado curiosa.

- No lo sé Ang, me siento… rara ¿sabes? Hoy en el parque sentí que alguien me observaba, pero no te alarmes se que no era de mala intención, la persona que me estuvo observando es alguien que… conozco.

- Argh, ¡porque será que siempre me dejas así, no es justo, Bella, siempre me dejas con ganas de saber más, me dejas pausada! – gruñó finalmente.

- No lo sé, Ang, siento ser la causante de eso, pero ni siquiera yo sé lo que me está pasando…

- Ey, chicas, ya encontré algunas cosas para nuestra pijamada – nos interrumpió Alice mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, junto a nosotras - ¿de que hablan? Ok, olvídenlo. Quería decirles que encontré estas pelucas para la pijamada y…

- No, no y no, Alice, ¿no comprendiste lo que hablamos en el campus esta tarde? Iremos al baile y punto, no se habla más del tema.

- Pero… pero… - oh oh…Alice iba a hacer otro puchero. Miré a Angie en busca de ayuda, ella me devolvió una mirada de disculpa, diciéndome lo mismo.

- ¡Mary Alice Brandon! ¡No te atrevas a usar ese puchero o juro que no te vuelvo a acompañar de compras al mall nunca jamás! – interrumpió Rose. Gracias a Dios estaba cerca…

Estuvimos cerca de media hora tratando de convencerla de posponer la maldita pijamada hasta que por fin lo logramos, algo que parecía imposible, pero que logramos solo a cambio de una semana de compras con ella y hacer la primera fase de la pijamada: publicar una foto de algún bombón del instituto en algún sitio web.

Empezamos con una de Edward, le cortamos la cabeza y la pusimos como la cabeza del cuerpo de un modelo francés… Íbamos a iniciar con el ídolo de Alice cuando sonó mi celular, Angie actuó antes que nosotras y contestó con el altavoz activado.

- ¿Hola? – esa voz era muy conocida, pero no podía ser… no podía ser…. ¿Tanya?

- ¿Que sucede Tanya? – le dije desde lejos mientras pegaba la imagen de Jasper en nuestra página anónima de facebook.

- Hola Bellynerd, ¿cómo te ha ido? Ok, no respondas, no quiero saber de ti, en fin, te llamaba a para saber si aceptabas una apuesta… - le hice señas a Rose para que sacara el bloc que tenía en el cajón de mi escritorio.

- ¿Y que ganamos con eso? – rito una Alice demasiada entusiasmada, a ella le encantaban los retos.

- Pues, ya vimos en donde se sientan, es una asquerosidad, por cierto, así que, como solo nos falta una semana de clases… queríamos hacerles una apuesta. No perderán nada, solo quedaran en ridículo frente a todo el instituto…. – al fondo escuchamos las risas nasales de Jessica y Lauren, lo que hizo que una oleada de ira nos inundara y estuviésemos dispuesta a aceptar el reto.

- Ok, aceptamos gustosas – vociferó Rose un poco enojada y sonriendo malévolamente.

Al otro lado de la línea pudimos escuchar como las chicas carraspeaban y se atragantaban con la risa, al parecer las habíamos sorprendido con nuestra respuesta.

- ¿Están seguras de aceptar el reto? No loes hemos mencionado las fases… - dijo Jessica por primera vez. Se notaba nerviosa.

- ¡Y eso a ti que te importa raquítica! – la cayó Ángela. Estuve a punto de caerme de la risa, rara vez Ang reaccionaba de esa forma.

- Tranquilícense chicas – dijo una Tanya burlona, pero sabía que en el fondo se sentía súper nerviosa – solo escuchen lo que tienen que hacer es: primero, robar una prenda al chico más popular del colegio; segundo, ganar la corona del baile de fin de cursos; y tercero, darle un beso a su amor platónico…

Escuché a lo lejos la exclamación de Ángela, Alice y Rose a la vez… ¡estábamos perdidas!

- ¿Están ahí nenas? Que no les de un ataque, solo es un reto que tiene que hacer… esta noche.

- ¡¿Esta noche? ¿Acaso estás loca, Tanya? – le gritamos al teléfono.

- Solo es un reto, chicas…

- Háganse la idea de que vivirán lo que les pasa todos los días… - murmuró Jessica con menos interés, seguramente estaba limándose las uñas.

- No, no estoy loca, además, no pierden nada ¿o sí? – terció Lauren.

- ¿Pero que ganamos con eso? – pregunté dudosa ante la idea de aceptar completamente el reto…

- Pues… una semana de popularidad y sentase en la mesa que esta junto a la fuente…

- ¡¿Enserio? – Miré a Alice para que dejara de chillar, a este punto Charlie ya estaría al tanto de nuestra apuesta

- ¿Pero quién nos asegura que no se van a echar para atrás cuando les ganemos la apuesta? – dijo Ang mientras miraba la imagen que había terminado de colgar en la página de facebook.

- No lo sé, cuando terminen la apuesta nos encontramos en la mesa que esta junto a la fuente, ¿ok? ¡Las que lleguen primero ganan la apuesta!

Las chicas y yo nos miramos pensando en cómo haríamos para ganar la apuesta. Era ganar o quedar en ridículo frente a todo el instituto…

Vi como Rose asentía con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Ang mientras que Alice miraba las pelucas que había encontrado minutos atrás con cierta tristeza…

- ¡Maldición, si, aceptamos la apuesta! – grité llena de energía, teníamos que empezar desde ya.

- Ok, Bye – y dicho esto cerró

Nosotras empezamos a gritar llenas de alegría, o algo así por el estilo, y rápidamente empezamos a buscar nuestras cosas.

- Así que esto es lo que tenemos que hacer… - escuché a Rosalie murmurar mientras miraba el pedazo de papel de bloc.

Me asomé por su hombro y claramente pude ver la pequeña lista de cosas que teníamos que hacer.

_**LISTA DE RETOS**_

_1. R__obar una prenda al chico más popular del colegio _

_2. Ganar la corona del baile de fin de cursos_

_3. Darle un beso a su amor platónico_

Sé que esto va a ser difícil si llegamos a perder, pero si lo logramos ganaremos a un mas. Solo espero que mi corazón no se vea afectado cuando llegue la parte en que me le debo declarar al popular Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>Un laaaaargo inicio, chicas, lo sé…<p>

Hola, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que había dicho que lo publicaría el sábado junto con **LAS NIÑAS GOTICAS NO CANTAN**, pero se me perdió todo lo que había escrito. Ayer me secuestraron, así que hasta hoy fue que tuve oportunidad de escribir =S

Po cierto, publiqué mi nuevo OS, espero verlas por alla…:

**El Peluche de Bella:** Bella está aburrida, así que empieza a hacer una limpieza de su ático cuando encuentra un peluche que guarda varios y hermosos recuerdos de su niñez… Pasen, espero que les guste, tiene a unos ExB de niños y pelea con Mike!

**7212303/1/El_Peluche_de_Bella**

Y, posiblemente se encentren el viernes con el capitulo pendiente de LNGNC jajaja

**NO ME MATEN. **Bien, lo único que quiero saber es si les ha gustado este inicio sí o no.** SERA UN SHORT-FIC DE UNOS CINCO CAPITULOS COMO MINIMO, **avísenme si quieren que lo siga escribiendo, habrá muchas locuras por aquí **XD Las quiero muuuuho!**

**Nachi!**

**Si quieren que siga la historia…**

**ReViEwS?**


End file.
